This is a supplemental request for funds over the last three years of the four-year project period of the original grant. It is necessary to make this request because of the recent sharp increase in acquisition costs of the foreign-born animals (hedgehogs, tree shrews, and bushbabies) due somewhat to inflation, but mostly due to the devaluation of the American dollar in their countries of origin. With the necessity of having to make this request for that reason, we have also recalculated animal per diem costs in the face of a slightly higher per diem rate imposed by the University. Although we cannot be sure that the rates of inflation and dollar devaluation might not increase still further, the calculations for future years reflect only the most conservative estimates for this period as published by the financial press (Wall Street Journal and Barron's: National Business and Financial Weekly).